


弗洛伊德

by soultang



Category: True Blood (TV), True Blood RPF
Genre: F/M, 会补一辆老爷车的吧大概, 你猜这是刀还是糖, 我不会填自己埋的伏笔, 这不是S01E01发生的事
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soultang/pseuds/soultang
Summary: 完成两人最初，又或者是最后的一个愿望。





	弗洛伊德

**Author's Note:**

> 我是不会说我一开始其实是想写S01E01发生的事但是单靠记忆写全乱套结果临时调转车头。
> 
> 算是完结后的一个小续集
> 
> 结尾虐到我根本不敢看，一段文字剧透令我难受一天。
> 
> 擅自完善结尾给自己一个开心的理由。
> 
> 看到我的十米砍刀了吗用来砍TB编剧的。
> 
> 弟弟文笔，这章婴儿学步车不要期待了（（（

他觉得肠胃搅在一起，被打成死结塞进胸腔般闷涩难耐。

 

真讽刺。Bill难堪的想，除了饥饿他的造物主基本夺走了一切感知。行尸走肉一样的魔鬼以欲望为燃料，被上帝驱逐失去进入天堂的机会。这副冰冷，苍白躯壳内空空无也，灵魂早已随着第一次出于本能冲撞而出的獠牙泯灭散去，还有什么留下的呢。对于鲜血的渴求，无休止的难耐犹如深渊吞噬自己。

 

一口空气吞入灼烧喉咙，沿着内壁一路滑入肺部填充。像含了块银在里面，冒出滚滚浓烟。肋骨下被包裹的内脏诡异的蠕动，五脏六腑仿佛换了个位置。烦躁撇头，他加快步伐向着那霓虹灯牌以尽量正常的速度前进，顶着张失去血色的脸足够引人注目。可以从当地人惊恐目光看出这里吸血鬼数量几乎为零。谁又愿意在这乡村口音浓重的小地方呆着，对于混蛋过于平静。谢天谢地，这是Bill搬回来后唯一能够感到庆幸的一件事。如果Benton这样的小镇也有一家Fangtasia，他绝对，绝对会在臭脾气爆发之时砍下自己的脑袋逃避现实。

 

Bill不怎么想随身带着人类以便进食仅仅像个血袋子一样如同进出Fangtasia的同类们，他努力步入主流社会迎合平等法案。早已僵硬的心脏抽动，每当他的目光投向那些人类伤痕累累的肌肤都会忍不住别过头去，警告自己这样的行为十足的丧失伦理道德，仿佛举着一块硕大招牌告诉他人我是个没有人性的杂种。Bill做不到贬低人类地位，他曾是其中一员，沦落至此绝非本意。百年的寿命足以让这个男人找回自己的人性与理智，还有被撕碎，掩埋于地底那口棺材之中本该随着灵魂一同被遗忘的善良。不知何时掺杂无辜者痛苦的鲜血顺着她们颤动而流淌的死亡画面变得不再充满情欲一样赏心悦目。愤怒充斥着头脑，取而代之的便是同情。人血纵然美味，可这个可怜男人注定是个多愁善感的异类。

 

他依旧在自由之后吸食人血，那是因为当时真血尚未出现他不知如何果腹，这样的行为也是在真血面世之后他便停止了。他会当个皮条客，把那些人类吸引到一个小巷子里后露出尖牙咬上她们的脖子，但他从不会吸干他们，在将将饱腹时住口，然后丝毫不吝啬的咬开自己的指头将自己的血液涂抹在伤处帮助快速愈合。事后，他会以不轻不重的力道禁锢住猎物盯着他们的眼睛魅惑他们，让这些瑟瑟发抖的可怜人儿一忘皆空。

 

那都是以前了，Bill不知道为什么自己会想起往事。

 

站在那酒吧门口前停下步子，他端详着在迷离黑夜之中将自身彩色光辉尽数抛出的灯管。轻阖上双眼，可悲的是不知道如何叹气。已经过了这么久，早已经忘记如何呼吸了。

 

希望此行能有所收获。

 

正在饿肚子的Bill可不是千里迢迢爬出来为的只是这家小店的一瓶真血。他在渴求着一样连他自己都不清楚的东西，正是如此他跟随身体来到了这里。

 

没人记得一切是怎么开始的。

 

这种亘古的感觉是什么呢，他觉得自己曾经拥有过，甚至是体验过这样的瘙痒难耐的感情。只是时间太久了，一百多年的时间让他忘记了很多曾经作为人类的情感，那些点点滴滴被封存起来，所以便忘记了。因为他的创造者也曾多次暗示过他，遗忘自己与被遗忘是对曾经的亲人最好的礼物，自己也只能给他们带来痛苦，不如远离，不如随风飘散。这样对谁都好。

 

心脏仿佛被狠狠撞击，这应该是一道无法愈合的伤口，只是Bill并不明白为什么会比忆起从前更加痛苦。

 

略微犹豫的紧盯那老旧门槛，浸泡在酒吧内传出的喧嚣下沉默半晌。他低着头走了进去，垂下的碎发拍打着额头。莫名钝痛油然而生，疼的他呲牙咧嘴。什么东西如洪水在打开闸门之后向他涌来。

 

聒噪的流行音乐从点播机中传出，一切的动作被刻意放慢。

 

大声畅谈的本地人瞬间安静，所有的目光骤然对准这个刚刚走进来的面容苍白的怪胎。赤裸眼神仿佛要层层剖开Bill，新奇与恐惧弥漫酒吧内部。这可是两年以来第一个从棺材里爬出来的吸血鬼到访这间酒吧，他们从来都没有以肉眼近距离观察这些死人，还有那骇人尖牙。电视上的那个能言会道的Nan小姐可从没有露出她的獠牙过呢。这些喝着酒的基督教徒隐隐作怒可又耐不住好奇，沉默着以复杂心情暗做打算。

 

这皮肤真的白到诡异啊，见过死尸的都明白他比死人还要死气更浓。双眼无神空旷，宛若无底黑洞般要将他们所有人的灵魂全部吸进去。哦老天，已经导致有几位客人望向门口准备逃跑了。

 

气氛降至冰点，人类意识到了不同存在的到来。他难堪的抿唇，找到一个合适的位置坐了下来。

 

“操。”一旁服务生打扮的金发女孩暗骂出声，眉头被无形的力量提起。可依旧呆愣的盯着健硕身影无法回神，她的眼眶莫名干涩火辣，身体本能不可抑制的颤抖，痛苦在作祟。  
她是这间平庸酒吧里最耀眼的存在。他在踏进这里的第一步时就注意到了她，从此视线便再也挪不动了。

 

Bill敏感的捕捉到了女孩面上掠过的一丝复杂情绪，没有放过同样对于吸血鬼来讲过于诺大声的暧昧心跳。  
他侧头注视这个不远处散发甜美浆果气息的尤物。可仿佛有双手在视线接触女孩的一刻紧捏心脏，撕裂的痛苦席卷而来，却随之消失的无影无踪。寻不到由头，他感到疑惑与诡异，想要寻找答案。

 

女孩皱了皱眉，她察觉到男人注意到了她，懊悔的捂住嘴巴。其实吐出的粗鲁字眼并非因为那个吸血鬼的突兀到来，她虽然见的世面不多但也并不是没脑子到如此程度。只是太吵了，真的太吵了，所有人都开始思考令她头疼不堪，他们的心声接踵而至钻进耳朵宛如被锤子凿进大脑的钉子般难耐嗡鸣，耳膜估计早就被撕裂成碎片。从小就能听到他人心里所想，不知已经无意之中听到了多少肮脏龌龊的秘密。这特殊能力让她成为一个怪胎，备受折磨宛如诅咒。女孩真的恨极了自己的能力。  
她尝试转移注意力，目光顺势从男人身上寸寸剥离，可随后惊讶的发现她根本无法阻止自己停止看他，大脑脱离控制般歇斯底里，肝肠寸裂的悲伤。  
但这也仅是一息之间，身体的掌控权回归，她猛然惊醒。

 

“我发誓，”女孩扭头对站在吧台内的两人轻语，将刚刚那点子诡异情绪抛之脑后。“这绝对是Sam的第一位吸血鬼客人。”

 

“Huh－Huh. 别打什么鬼主意，Sookie,这群人可不是什么好东西。”一旁的黑人女孩不赞成的开口，两者之中的另一个人懒散的单手支在柱子上带有敌意审视Bill。

 

她对于自己的那个女性朋友偷摸又从酒瓶子里倒了一点伏特加表示无视。他无奈的勾起嘴角将一切看在眼里。

 

“自从他们开诚布众，我可是连一个吸血鬼都没见过！”被称作Sookie的女孩夸张尖叫。男人能听到她话里难掩的咯咯笑意，仿佛冒泡泡般从嗓子眼里钻上来粉饰淤浊空气。

 

“我等这一天等的太久了。”

 

另外两人不约而同啧声叹息，没人知道那最后一句话是什么意思，包括女孩自己。女孩迫不及待离开了吧台兴奋的向Bill所在的座位走来，Bill盯着她极短围裙下的双腿在走动中阵阵颤动。

 

他忍不住做了个吞咽的动作。

 

小麦色的肌肤，太阳的造物！多么健康而诱人的颜色啊。他的喉结碾过干涩喉咙，格外艰辛的压制体内叫嚣欲望，上扬的双唇还有小猫发春一样的眼睛，男人此时此刻就想扑上去以自己冰冷薄唇来描摹她的五官，颤抖的拨开她披散在肩上宛如将阳光编织而成的头发，咬开她的动脉品尝鲜血。

 

他在心底深处对于自己突然爆发的野性感到格外诧异。从未如此饥饿过，从未倍感身体不属于自己。

 

出自本能的欲火从未燃烧如此剧烈，似是要突破这层躯壳毁灭它。她的血，Bill可以透过那层软嫩肌肤嗅到那种香甜味，绝非是一般人所拥有的味道，若不是理性压抑，换作百年前的他可能就会毫无顾忌的扑上去咬开那喉咙痛快畅饮。  
可比起饥饿，他现在更想把女孩揉进怀里。向所有人宣称她是自己的。

 

Bill感到无法原谅自己在内心深处有如此过火的想法。他咬下舌尖强迫自己清醒。按锤了一下桌面，却还是止不住自己浮想联翩。

 

这个服务生让自己回忆起了旧日的太阳还有雏菊清香，指尖漾开来暖意不禁藏进掌心企图保留。是第一次，他从燃烧的火炉旁也不曾感到的。狂野的性欲如同浪潮般拍打而来，Bill尝到了舌尖的铁锈味，还有说不上来的东西，似是掩埋地底的苦涩漾了上来。

 

好像她是他的此生挚爱。Bill有些恍惚了。

 

这绝对是他这辈子最可怕危险的想法。

 

他注视着女孩走到自己的桌边，可她沉默着。他都没有意识到何时眉目染上了浓烈眷恋，不住享受两人之间的第一次遇见的安静气氛。

 

这一切真的太他妈的诡异了。

 

Sookie都没有意识到她已经足够接近了男人，双颊仿佛在灼烧一般迅速升温。她失神的呆立，理智怕是早已沉溺在男人略微发红的深凹眼眶之中。澄澈的蓝，那是他瞳孔的颜色，女孩从未比现在更觉得她见到了最干净漂亮的眼睛。这种感觉愈发愈烈，漫上四肢麻痹神经，她可耻的想揉乱他头顶上那柔软秀发在意乱情迷的喘息律动中让他用这双眼看着自己高潮，听他哑着嗓子叫自己甜心。她很有可能会这么站到明天早上。  
Bill仔细端详女孩，他敢确定她也有同样的感觉，此时此刻比疑惑要更加浓烈的是痛苦与悲伤，久别的重逢。他已经不知道怎么形容这样可笑的反应了。

 

“咳咳。”男人先行略显尴尬的清了清嗓子。女孩在羞愧之中回神。

 

该死，我在想什么，刚刚怎么回事。一直没有男朋友导致饥渴到这种程度吗，他只是个素未谋面的陌生人，Sookie Stackhouse，上帝为你羞耻。

 

“额...咳。是的先生，很抱歉先生。您想点些什么呢？”

 

她将她最拿手的甜美笑容挂在脸上，企图掩饰慌乱。本地口音变调似的来回升降。

 

“我要，”他停顿了一下，“一瓶O型真血。”

 

“马上就给您送到。”Sookie以笔尖轻敲笔记本记录下来。

 

没有过多的交流，女孩真的太紧张了，她尽量让自己看起来从容一点。

 

她笑嘻嘻的转身离开，鬼知道到底有多么依依不舍，只能期待着Sam能够尽快加热那瓶真血这样她就可以以正当理由去再接近那位吸血鬼帅哥。她阵阵腿软，迫不及待的回到吧台将单子甩给那个靠在柱子上的朋友——这家酒吧的老板，也就正是Sam。随后便瘫倒在高脚凳之上深吸一口气。眼神飘忽着掠向那个男人，女孩不禁夹紧了大腿。

 

她可能湿了。

 

 

她手忙脚乱的捋平衣服上的褶皱，四处张望假装无事发生。

 

这真的不怪我，Sookie的心脏快要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。那个男人绝对是这个镇子上最性感的人，她哪知道他是不是给她施了魅惑之术令她短时间内就饥渴像只见谁都能张开腿的妓女，她一个吸血鬼都没见过，她不清楚。他妈的，这是上班时间，她还穿着超短的裙子。可别最后搞得人尽皆知。

 

很难解释，短短几分钟的接触她明显感受到两人之间的微妙联系，丝丝环绕相扣，融进各自血液般的。缠腻脊椎压垮肩胛，恍若烙入灵魂的感情刻骨铭心。她好像已经渴望了他很久很久，久到延伸至她记忆深处的某块区域，被尘封起来了。眼前的一切又是多么熟悉，恍神之间看着那些熟悉脸庞的顾客与同事们滋生出庆幸。耳畔熟悉声音环绕，模糊不堪。有人在叹息，抑或啜泣。

 

我大概是疯了，女孩摇着头想，或许今天晚上请假早点回家，她突然被疲倦冲昏头脑，像是几年都没有睡过个安慰觉。啊，一定是疯了才产生跟个陌生吸血鬼无可救药的性幻想。

 

她感觉四肢散架了一样累，刚刚那场暧昧的对视似乎耗干了她的所有精力。Sookie想起了奶奶的烟熏香肠。她曾尝试说服Sam把这道菜放进菜单，可连Lafayette都看着配方却搞砸了这道菜时她便放弃了。为什么非要做出另一个配方相同的东西呢，人们会开始不由自主的对比两者之间谁好谁坏。

 

Sookie瞪着吧台上陈列的酒杯发呆，Tara拍了拍她的肩膀。这个女孩又开始了那套讨厌吸血鬼的言论。

 

“你是不是迷上那狗娘养的玩意了？你们俩对视都不到五分钟。”她问。

 

Sam把那瓶真血放进了微波炉，叮咚的设置加热时间。Sookie看到他的肩膀无奈的耸了一下。

 

“你怎么不考虑考虑Sam，他人又好你们还认识这么多年。”Tara自顾自的讲起来。

 

“他人是挺好的，我们可是朋友啊。”Sookie伸出手用指尖摸索木料装傻，“哪里有迷上那个吸血鬼了。”她咕哝着反驳。

 

“我听说那帮人可以魅惑人类，让人类彻彻底底失去理智成为一个疯子。”Sam接过话茬。“我敢拿十刀打赌他绝对这么干了。”Tara用她的手掌猛锤上了桌面。

 

“让我去教训教训这棺材里爬出来的死人。”

 

“嘿！”Sookie伸手拦住作势冲过去的Tara，“我只是对他感到好奇，你们难道不是第一次见吸血鬼吗？”

 

“我宁愿一辈子都不要见到他们。”Tara跟个斗牛一样开始用鼻孔哼气。

 

“我也是。”Sam附和。

 

“别这么幼稚，他们都在喝真血了。”

 

“谁知道呢。”

 

“我这么说是因为我不知道你们还有谁记得那瓶早就被加热好的真血，再放就又凉了。还要重新热。”Sookie提醒着。

 

Sam愤怒的转身拉开那个微波炉的门，随即拿出真血又愤怒的甩回去。可怜的微波炉发出炸响，惊的周围人一颤。

 

Sookie无所谓的摆头，总不能期待所有人都对于这个新物种抱有包容与理解。她对于这场简短谈话不太开心，她的两位朋友实在有些过于尖酸刻薄，她甚至开始有些害怕不小心让那个男人听到他们之间的谈话内容。暗自用余光目测了一下距离，松了口气跳下高脚凳，她不相信吸血鬼的听觉还能这么神奇。  
借机重新冲那个男人的方向看去。也许和朋友们聊的过于投神，她都没有察觉他其实一直在看她，视线相撞的一刹大腿内侧又是一阵紧缩。

 

操，这回她真的是在心里为这个男人而暗骂了。紧张的摆头假装那只是不经意一瞥，她慌张的连手都不知道是举在胸口还是落在身侧。

 

但她发誓她绝对听见Tara又在一旁捏着嗓子嗤笑。

 

操。

 

Sam没好脾气的把那瓶血扔到高台上，连一块垫布都没垫。连Tara都盯着那血红瓶子绷紧嘴角，估计在计划着朝里面吐口水。Sookie望着两人只知道再不拿走它接下来就准没好事发生，但老天爷啊，太快了。

 

匆匆转身拿过温热的瓶子，她笨拙的一步一步向那个方向挪了过去。真好笑，那个男人依旧在看着她，导致她在他的注视下都快忘了怎么走路，看在上帝的份上，她甚至不知道另一只空闲手臂该如何摆动，那目光仿佛实体化了一样冰凉的贴在她的锁骨上。她在装作没发现他在看她的样子若无其事。

 

这是头一回觉得吧台与卡座居然有这么远。手都在哆嗦。

 

Sookie走到近前将那瓶真血放在他面前。“您的饮料。”她说。

 

该死该死该死该死该死该死该死，她为什么听上去紧张的像个撒谎的小孩子。

 

“谢谢。”他挑眉垂眼微笑的样子十足是个绅士，她掰着指头也找不到优雅到能和他媲美的人。哦老天，这个男人的声线温柔的让她骨头都酥了。

 

“你是新搬来的吗？”Sookie忍不住发问。

 

“算是吧，这里是我的故土。我打算搬回来享受宁静。”他诚恳点头。

 

“好事，欢迎回家。我是Sookie，Sookie Stackhouse，我的家族也算是在这里住了很长很长的时间，长到数不过来。”Sookie忍不住笑起来。

 

“有趣。我是Bill Compton，很高兴能认识你。”Bill轻笑着回应，“Sookie，总觉得这个名字很耳熟。”

 

她选择了继续这场对话。

 

“估计是父母给我选了个最大众化的名的吧，谁知道呢。”她坐到他的对面，“你这个搭话技巧太生硬了。”

 

Bill看着女孩，他联想到了散发青涩气息的桃子。他轻轻侧头，指腹来回摩挲着真血瓶身，不紧不慢。Sookie下意识在坐下的同时抽出一支手臂垫在臀部，裙子实在是太短了。她还理了理自己耳旁的碎发，心虚的吞下一口口水。

 

“至少你愿意坐下来了，”Bill也不知道自己为什么在笑，“第一个吸血鬼客人？我对此表示怀疑。”

 

Sookie捂住自己张大了的嘴巴。她本来以为他听不见。她看上去就像是一个被突然定格的人物，鬼知道有多么滑稽。她实在不知道怎么接这句话。说谎吗？还是装傻？

 

“你以为我听不见，对吗？”他说。

 

“你难道也会读心吗？”Sookie惊讶之余小心翼翼的发问。

 

她将胳膊搭在桌面上交叉，变现的...有那么一点迫切？她甚至不自主倾斜了身子凑近。

 

“也？我们这场对话真的太有趣了。”Bill嘴角上扬的弧度越发的大，“第一，吸血鬼听觉灵敏，但我并非想要偷听你和你的朋友们的讨论，我很抱歉。第二，’我以为你听不见’这几个大字基本全写在你的脸上了。”他端起那瓶真血抿了一口，眼睛还是没有离开女孩。

 

“你！”Sookie愤怒的控诉，脸瞬间涨红。

 

她觉得她随时随刻要软在这里了，她喜欢他认真看着她的样子。  
她或许会因此死亡。

 

舌头在口腔里颤抖，她瞪大了她的眼睛。双脚在桌底交叉，十分纠结。他很直白。

 

“很抱歉，刚刚那句玩笑话并未是有意的，我并没有要嘲笑的意思。”Bill很快再次道歉，“我只是感到好奇，这个酒吧似乎是镇上最火的了，我作为第一位吸血鬼客人也许代表这这个镇上的吸血鬼数量几乎为零。可为什么人人似乎都能够认得出我是吸血鬼，为什么你们正好有真血供应。”

 

Bill的眉头绞在一起，这也许太唐突了。他想和Sookie搭话的同时还有一部分是想要解除自己的困惑。他为什么在接触这个女孩的时候就变成了一个莽夫，他现在回过头来想想就十分想要扇自己一个耳光。

 

此时此刻酒吧内的所有人，当然是那些没有逃走的。很显然他们对于Sookie和Bill都十分感兴趣。什么，那个通灵女孩要勾搭上吸血鬼了吗，他们在聊什么，难道她是个尖牙粉。上帝应该会对于这个女孩的所作所为很伤心吧，谁知道哩。看起来这场聊天不怎么愉快呢。

 

这群人就不能挑个好时间“心怀叵测”吗？

 

Sookie晃晃头将这些声音踢出脑内，Bill看着女孩古怪的冲他咕哝一句抱歉，紧闭双眼好像很痛苦的样子。是他问错了吗，Bill有些慌乱，他手忙脚乱站起身来凑近她看看有无大碍，他不知道为什么看着她这样十分心疼。  
“对不起这么问，你…”

 

他被女孩突然抬起的手打断，剩下半句只能无奈咽进肚子里。他表现的过于焦急，呆立在那里一心只想着女孩。

 

“咳，我没事。刚刚头疼了，老毛病。你坐下吧，怪让人不好意思的。”

 

Sookie瞅着男人，见他还是那么站着无奈的眨了眨眼。Bill依言坐回去，眯起眼睛深吸一口气还想说点什么。

 

“真的没事，不过我还挺开心有陌生人这么担心我的。”她如常的笑嘻嘻的样。

 

“你刚刚真的吓到我了。”Bill无奈的侧头皱眉。

 

“话说回来，我也觉得这很巧。”Sookie把话题拉回了她们刚刚在聊的，“也许是电视上的Nan与各种科普节目让我们明白吸血鬼的外貌特征，他们也许只是吓坏了才会做出刚刚那样的反应，毕竟你们以血为食。”她伸手指了指站在吧台瞪着他们的男人，Bill顺着那个方向望去，“那个是Sam，我的老板，他也不知道为什么前几天正好就进了一箱真血，一点原因都没有。巧的离谱，就像是…”

 

她猛然顿住，吞下了呼之欲出的答案。她不敢承认，或许只是一厢情愿的巧合罢了。

 

Bill闻言失神，恍若中毒一般哽咽，体内愈发纠结的一团乱麻蚕食着他的理智。

 

他选择了相信。Sookie没有吐出来的那段话。  
好笑的是他自己他妈的都不清楚自己到底相信了什么。

 

两人突然再次陷入沉默，他们又开始盯着对方出神。

 

“很抱歉这样问。我不知道。”Bill晃着头喃喃，“我像是迷失了，总觉得在寻找着什么。像是完成最后一个愿望一样愚蠢。对不起。”

 

他又在道歉了，Sookie皱起眉。为什么这个男人一直在道歉，歉意如同汹涌洪水般将她淹没，喘不上气来。看来不止她一个疯子。

 

她端详着他，男人此刻柔软的像只匍匐的鹿。

 

又是这样。她不由自主的想着。  
又是这样。

 

Bill的那双蔚蓝双眼逐渐黯淡下来，她眼睁睁看着那双能让她愿意杀人的眼中亮彩被一丝一丝抽离，直到变成了深不见底的黑。她开始恐惧起来，那眼神似要把她撕碎。指尖冰凉。

 

果然这样帅气的男人能让女人犯傻啊。

 

“不，不用。”Sookie紧张的口吃起来，“我也有时会有一些不切实际的幻想，比如见到死去的亲人。人之常情。”

 

她在说什么傻话。

 

“那么我可能是来找你的，Sookie。”Bill令人沉醉的温柔勾上嘴角，带有笑意的目光摩挲女孩的脸颊。他好像找到了他的答案。

 

她觉得那层笑意下掩埋的疼痛远超她所可以想象的。甚至隐隐觉得有些东西可能已经脱离轨道。  
她不能接受这个答案，如果这是搭讪，可就太他妈的离谱了，从Bill进到这间酒吧还没有一个小时，就算是她有心，也不可能在这么短的时间内交出自己。

 

“哈哈哈哈，”Sookie摆手起身，“光顾着和你聊，我都忘记我还在上班。”

 

出于本能，女孩觉得是时候逃离。因为一切走向实在是诡异，她感到愈发的窒息难耐，胸腔的震鸣将要溢上喉咙突破牙齿的禁锢。她很痛苦，心底那野兽般的情感逐渐压制不住，她无法预判当一切脱离控制的时刻到来究竟会发生什么。

 

Bill沉默着注视，轻轻点头后没再说什么，他想他也认为这一切过于唐突了。沉默了半晌还是淡淡吐出一句：“抱歉。”  
Sookie辨不出他被阴影笼罩的双眼下的情绪，她只依稀看见他的眼角沾血的猩红颤抖着。

 

这是吸血鬼的泪吗，他在哭？她不知道。

 

她闭上了眼，狠下心来转身离去。尽管内心深处有个声音在告诉自己要上前去抱住Bill，可她做不到，他们只是刚见面的陌生人，尽管作祟的灵魂一再强调这熟悉感，但她不想搞砸一切。Sookie太讨厌莽撞的人了，她的想法有时候真的莽撞到糟糕的程度，尽管她从来都是对于卸下护甲露出脆弱的男人，但她发誓如果她真的去抱了这个男人，她一辈子都不会原谅自己，这会使一切变的更加诡异，她发誓。

 

她跑到厕所门口，深深的呼气吸气。心跳已经要跳出来了，她在平静那复杂的情绪后伸出手猛拍脸颊，想要迫使自己清醒，随后回到Sam所在的吧台。她能感受到Bill的目光仿佛粘在了自己身上，她现在只想离开。

 

Sookie摘下腰上系着的小围裙甩给Sam。

 

“我不太舒服。今天先请个假。”她说。

 

她忽视了Sam眼里的疑问与担忧，没等他开口便走向更衣间——确切的来说只是一个普通10平小房间，里面有一个小柜子来供所有职员存放物品，一小格一小格的那种。她能感到Tara尾随而来，很明显她也很担心。在随着Tara也进入了这个小房间后Sookie转身突然抱住了她，像是一个树懒紧紧扒在对方身上汲取安全感。Tara惊慌失措，不知道她到底在想些什么。

 

她只是不确定如果她再待下去的话会做出什么蠢到家的举动，见到Bill自己的脑子仿佛泡了水。

 

她需要的是一个人静一下。尽管翘班这种事真的会让她损失很多很多的工资，她此时此刻突然离开会造成很多误会云云。

 

Tara的胳膊僵在半空。

 

“什么都别问，好吗？我爱你，我真的很爱你。”

 

Sookie趴在她的身上沉吟。

 

“你...”

 

“我回家了，你好好喝几杯记我的账上。我很高兴你喜欢你现在的工作。”她都不知道她在说什么。唇瓣语无伦次的绽开。

 

Sookie轻吻了Tara的鬓角，随手抓起自己的包踉跄逃离。

 

她钻到了她的那黄色小车里，直到她发动这辆廉价的小车时自己都没有明白自己为什么要逃，一切发生的稀里糊涂的，她懊悔的叹气将额头抵在方向盘上。

 

这一定会让Bill伤心吧，尽管那个男人已经看上去很难过了。她临走前连看都没敢看他。

 

她从车窗内快速环顾了一周空无人烟的停车场，随后低头把短裙顺着大腿根撩到腰部。哦天哪，这绝对是最糟糕的事情，她能够看到上面一小片湿润，咬咬牙伸出两根手指隔着内裤抵住自己的花瓣揉捏尝试减轻这种压力，喘着粗气闭上眼。她并不经常干这种事，通常女孩不会这么把理智直接丢了喂狗，在公众场合就忍不住自己去干这种事。

 

你真的太他妈的蠢了Sookie Stackhouse。你甚至都不敢主动迈出一步，像个傻子一样及其粗鲁的就这么离开。

 

BILL BILL BILL BILL

 

她不知道，她感觉她什么都不知道。 她不知道自己为什么突然开始自慰，而脑子里全是那个男人。一切真的他妈的乱成一团了。

 

该死。  
这只是个陌生人。

 

她烦躁的抽出手理好自己的衣服，深吸一口气后整理思绪重新握紧方向盘，踩下油门离开。


End file.
